


Drive in

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Drive In's Winchester style!~ (Fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me happy...Please Review!!

Sam couldn't believe the nerve of his brother.

 

They were in the middle of hunting Big Foot in Michigan when his brother pulled into one of last surviving drive ins movie theaters. 

 

“What are we doing here?” Sam snapped.

 

Dean pulled to a stop in front of a booth, handed the pimple faced kid behind the counter ten bucks then pulled the Impala toward the front parking spots. 

 

“Watching a movie.”

 

Sam turned in his seat to stare blankly. “You're kidding.”

 

Dean reached over in front of his brother and opened the clove compartment, he yanked out a hand full of candle, dropping a hand of reeses on his brother's lap.

 

“No, Sam. I'm not kidding.” Dean turned to his brother. “Do you know that theres under a 100 of these joints in the whole freaking country and Michigan happens to have three. We need to take advantage of it while we're here. Plus I want to see this movie.”

 

“We're HUNTING, Dean! This isn't a vacation! We shouldn't be here.” Sam threw the bag of candy at his brother's head. “And I know what you really want and it's not going to happen.”

 

Dean flinched as the bag hit him then turned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes then paused, a moment later he smirked, looked the field filled with a mixture of teenagers and van's filled with children. “Fine be coy..but I give you a total of three seconds before you're butt naked and jumping on me.” He began unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

Dean smirked, staring pointy at the wide screen, giving his brother sideways glances as he popped M&M's into his mouth. “You little slut you...” Dean chewed a mouth full of chocolate then stopped, “Hate to break this to you little brother but I want to watch this movie...so unless you want to do a strip tease for the kids next door I suggest you stop undressing yourself.”

 

Sam's hand froze as they reached for his zipper, he looked up to Dean in suprirse. “Wait-really?”

 

Dean dumped another handful of M&M's into his mouth, “Yup, I said I want to watch this movie and I'm not joking.”

 

Sam watched his brother in shock, the previews lighting up the car. “Wait-I'm not hunting big foot and I'm not getting any?”

 

Dean turned sideways, offered his brother the M&M's then turned back, completely devoting himself to 'Finding Nemo'.


End file.
